


Can't wait to see your smiling face

by Shutupandance



Series: Per quanto io fugga [3]
Category: Festival di Sanremo RPF, Music RPF
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M, Slice of Life, c'e pure il fratello di Edo
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29995449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shutupandance/pseuds/Shutupandance
Summary: “Laurè, quando Edo m’ha invitato qua pensavo de venì e dovetti fa uno di quei discorsi, lo sai, uno de quellise fai soffrì mi fratello te vengo a spezzà le gambe. E invece m’è bastato vedervi pe due secondi insieme per capire che nun lo faresti mai soffrì, ho visto come lo guardi, te sei innamorato vè?”Lauro sente la faccia avvampare, non ha uno specchio per vedersi ma è sicuro che ogni suo singolo centimetro di pelle sia diventato rosso, se c’era una cosa che non si aspettava da questa conversazione era sicuramente venire esposto così.
Relationships: Achille Lauro | Lauro De Marinis/Boss Doms | Edoardo Manozzi
Series: Per quanto io fugga [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915183
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Can't wait to see your smiling face

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo preso da "Home for the holidays" di Eric Clapton
> 
> Questa la dedico a Syl che ha aspettato mesi per leggere queste fic ma finalmente eccola qua <3

Lauro sente il rumore delle chiavi che girano nella toppa, un sorriso si forma automatico sul suo volto, sente il rumore di borse che vengono posate e un tonfo seguito immediatamente da una bestemmia a mezza voce, altri due secondi e poi la testa di Edoardo fa capolino nel salotto.  
  
Edo si avvicina a lui, ancora seduto sul divano, gli posa le mani ai lati delle guance e gli posa un bacio sulle labbra, un bacio leggero, un bacio pieno di _“mi sei mancato”_ e _“son felice di vederti”_ , un bacio che dura troppo poco secondo Lauro, il tempo di andargli incontro che Edo si è già volatilizzato in un’altra stanza.  
  
Lauro ricade sul divano, ancora non si è del tutto abituato a questi piccoli gesti d’affetto, i piccoli baci appena tornati dal lavoro, le mani sul fianco quando passano vicino all’altro, il tenersi per mano mentre guardano un film, così solo perché gli va, perché adesso possono finalmente farlo senza pensare alle conseguenze.  
  
“Là?”  
  
“Mmh?”  
  
La voce di Edo si fa sempre più vicina finché Lauro non lo vede apparire in salone, saltellando su una gamba mentre tenta di infilarsi in un paio di jeans attillati, ancora a petto nudo, una camicia spiegazzata stretta nel pugno.  
  
“Mo vado a prende mi fratello in stazione però te devo di na cosa prima.”  
  
“E’ successo qualcosa Edo?”  
  
“No te volevo solo avvisà che ho raccontato a mi fratello quello che è successo a Roma. Sai, di noi, di tu madre, de come ci siamo poi messi insieme, insomma Chicco sa tutta la storia.”  
  
Lauro annuisce soltanto, un sorriso sul volto per tranquillizzare Edo, che si sta già infilando le scarpe pronto ad uscire di casa, non sa bene cosa stia succedendo nella sua mente ma sapere che il fratello di Edo è a conoscenza di tutti gli sbagli che ha fatto e di tutte le volte che lo ha ferito gli provoca un po’ d’ansia.  
  
Edoardo lo saluta nuovamente con un bacio veloce, le chiavi della macchina in una mano e la sua guancia nell’altra, Lauro rimane solo coi suoi pensieri, il rumore di una porta sbattuta in lontananza.  
  
.  
  
Edoardo entra in stazione e subito controlla il tabellone degli arrivi, fiumi di persone gli passano accanto, dopotutto è mezzogiorno ed è in stazione Centrale, trova il treno del fratello, accanto al numero del binario svettano venti minuti di ritardo.  
  
Edo ormai è così abituato che neanche batte ciglio e va a prendersi un caffè al bar nell’attesa.  
  
I minuti di ritardo passano da essere venti a trenta, poi quaranta ma alla fine vede suo fratello, zaino da viaggio in spalla e la faccia di chi ha appena passato più di quattro ore su un treno pieno di bambini urlanti.  
  
Edo va verso di lui, aspetta che passi i controlli e si fionda ad abbracciarlo, braccia che lo stringono forte intorno alle spalle e lo fanno sentire a suo agio, di nuovo a casa, deve ammettere che suo fratello gli era mancato.  
  
“Chicchetto m’eri mancato na cifra, non ce vedemo da...”  
  
Edo si interrompe immediatamente, ricordi terribili gli invadono la mente, ricordi che preferirebbe cancellare per sempre.  
  
“Sì, lo so, ma mo so qua.”  
  
Suo fratello gli mette una mano sulla spalla, per rassicurarlo, nel suo sguardo però trova la complicità di chi ha passato l’inferno come lui, sorride velocemente però e cambia immediatamente argomento, soffermarsi su quello che è successo non fa bene a nessuno dei due.  
  
“Insomma che me racconti? Come va tra te e Lauretto eh?”  
  
“Come se non t’avessi già raccontato tutto quello che è successo in sti mesi.”  
  
Scoppiano entrambi a ridere, mesi di telefonate e messaggi inondano nuovamente i pensieri di Edoardo, suo fratello era l’unico a cui aveva raccontato di Lauro, di quello che provava per lui, già mesi prima del viaggio a Roma a casa della madre di lui.  
  
Era stato proprio Francesco a convincerlo che fingersi il ragazzo di Lauro poteva portare a sistemare le cose, a smuovere la loro relazione ormai ferma da anni.  
“Beh ultimamente nun me racconti più ‘n cazzo.”  
  
“E’ perché le cose vanno bene, semo felici. A proposito, te volevo ringrazià de persona per tutto l’aiuto che m’hai dato in sti mesi, non so cos’avrei fatto senza de te.”  
  
“Edoà so tu fratello nun me devi mica ringrazià.”  
  
.  
  
Il portone si apre nuovamente, ore sono passate da quando Edoardo era andato a pendere suo fratello in stazione eppure Lauro non si è spostato di un millimetro, gli occhi fissi sulla televisione, ormai sono ore che non sa neanche che programma sta guardando.  
  
Il primo rumore che sente è la risata di Francesco seguita subito dopo da quella di Edoardo, un suono che gli riempie il cuore di gioia come la prima volta che l’ha sentito, Lauro si alza e gli va incontro, non vede il fratello di Edo da quasi un anno e la preoccupazione inizia a diffondersi nel suo corpo.  
  
Appena arriva nel corridoio vede Edoardo piegato in due dalle risate, un sorriso enorme sul volto.  
  
Nell’istante in cui si accorge della sua presenza gli passa un braccio attorno al fianco, lo tira a sé e gli dà un bacio sulla guancia, un accenno di risata ancora sulle sue labbra, le labbra di Lauro si aprono automaticamente in un sorriso sincero, e restano così finché Edoardo non si allontana da lui.  
  
“Regà, io vado a cucinare voi me raccomando fate i bravi.”  
  
Un’altra carezza sul fianco di Lauro ed Edoardo scompare in cucina, lasciandolo completamente solo con suo fratello, che lo osservava divertito prima di andarsene e girovagare per casa, osservando il nuovo appartamento.  
  
Lauro lo segue silenziosamente, non si sono ancora scambiati una singola parola e inizia a temere che di questo passo non lo faranno mai, viene invece sorpreso dalla voce di Francesco, ormai sono abbastanza lontani da Edoardo, così che lui non possa sentire cosa dicono.  
  
“Laurè, quando Edo m’ha invitato qua pensavo de venì e dovetti fa uno di quei discorsi, lo sai, uno de quelli _se fai soffrì mi fratello te vengo a spezzà le gambe_. E invece m’è bastato vedervi pe due secondi insieme per capire che nun lo faresti mai soffrì, ho visto come lo guardi, te sei innamorato vè?”  
  
Lauro sente la faccia avvampare, non ha uno specchio per vedersi ma è sicuro che ogni suo singolo centimetro di pelle sia diventato rosso, se c’era una cosa che non si aspettava da questa conversazione era sicuramente venire esposto così.  
  
Una risatina gli esce dalle labbra, un misto tra imbarazzo e ansia, e poi si decide finalmente a rispondere.  
  
“Sì, me so proprio innamorato, e l’ho anche fatto soffrire lo so, ma non c’è cosa che rimpianga de più, mi devi credere. Quando ripenso a tutto il male che gli ho fatto, a come l’ho respinto… Sai a volte penso di non meritarmelo neanche di avere accanto tu fratello.”  
  
“Mi fratello è ‘na persona meravigliosa Laurè ma pure tu lo sei, Edo è fortunato ad avette accanto.”  
  
Lauro lo guarda con gratitudine, non aveva bisogno dell’approvazione del fratello di Edoardo per continuare a stare insieme a lui eppure sentire queste parole uscire dalla persona più vicina ad Edo, quella che meglio lo conosce, lo fa sentire bene, al sicuro.  
  
Francesco allarga le braccia davanti a lui, un chiaro invito ad abbracciarlo, e Lauro si fionda sul suo petto e si lascia stringere, un abbraccio che dura pochi secondi ma che gli trasmette tutto l’affetto necessario.  
  
Si guardano intorno imbarazzati ma fortunatamente il silenzio viene rotto da Edoardo che piomba improvvisamente nella stanza.  
  
“De che state a parlà voi due?”  
  
Lauro e Francesco ridacchiano facendoli segno che non è niente con la mano, Edoardo li guarda per un istante confuso ma poi lascia perdere informandoli che la cena è pronta.  
  
Sulla tavola trovano tre piatti fumanti di carbonara, Edoardo insiste che è la cosa che sa cucinare meglio in assoluto e Lauro, nonostante non lo ammetterebbe mai ad alta voce, è costretto a dargli ragione, la carbonara di Edo è la migliore che abbia mai mangiato, seconda solo a quella di sua madre.  
  
Passano la serata a scherzare in tranquillità, a raccontare vecchi aneddoti e storie più recenti dove il fratello di Edoardo non era presente, per la maggior parte sono storie in cui Lauro imbarazza Edo raccontando di tutte le volte in cui ha combinato qualcosa di stupido.  
  
Non contento delle storie di Lauro anche Francesco inizia a raccontare vecchi aneddoti imbarazzanti su Edoardo, facendo divertire tutti tranne il diretto interessato che inizia a sentirsi accerchiato.  
  
“Ma che ve siete coalizzati contro de me?”  
  
Una risata fragorosa scoppia nella stanza, si insinua nelle pareti e resta là, come un ricordo ben conservato dal tempo, le mura di questo appartamento racconteranno una storia di amicizia e amore, una storia di anime gemelle che si incontrano.  
  
Lauro prova un senso di familiarità che non c’è stato spesso nella sua vita ma, guardando Edo che ride accanto a lui, pensa che potrebbe pure abituarcisi.


End file.
